Sting Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Bean Pea Plant |trait= Amphibious Bullseye |flavor text = "I try to warn them, "This is going to sting." But the Zombies, they never listen."}} Sting Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, meaning that it can be played on water lanes as well as ground and height lanes. It also has the Bullseye trait, which does not fill the zombie hero's block meter when this damages them. Origins It is based on the string bean, the unripe fruit and the protective pod of various cultivars of the common bean. Its name is a portmanteau of "sting," referring to the fact that it attacks zombies and "string bean," the plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits:' **'Amphibious' ** Bullseye *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "I try to warn them, "This is going to sting." But the Zombies, they never listen." Update history Update 1.4.14 *Description change: was originally Her aim is true. Ask any enemy Hero. Strategies With Judging by its damage, sun cost, and rarity, this is no doubt a good early-game plant. However, just because it has low strength and health, both heroes should not underestimate it. Since Sting Bean has the Amphibious trait, the plant hero will almost always play it in aquatic lanes, and Dog Walkers cannot move onto aquatic lanes to block the 1 damage with Bullseye. If the zombie hero does not have any Amphibious zombies, or have tricks that can destroy it, it can whittle down the zombie hero's health safely because it has the Bullseye trait. If the plant hero gives it a boost, mostly on strength, Sting Bean can potentially be a big threat to the enemy. When using Grass Knuckles, it can be used in Pea synergies due to being a pea plant. Using it with Torchwood can do 3 damage with Bullseye as early as turn 2. It can be also be used in synergy with The Podfather and have its stats increased to a 3 /4 . Against For the zombie hero, it is best to take Sting Bean down before it gets stronger. A good counter to Sting Bean is the Rolling Stone and Bungee Plumber. Using Nibble on it will reduce its strength to 0, turning Sting Bean into a very ineffective waste of space. Alternatively, playing cheap zombies such as the Sumo Wrestler or Snorkel Zombie can help deal with it. Gallery Sting bean stats.png|Sting Bean's statistics HD Sting Bean.png|HD Sting Bean Sting bean card.png|Card StingAttack.png|Sting Bean attacking DedSting.png|Destroyed Sting Bean GraySB.png|A glitched gray Sting Bean with 4 /5 StingBeanFrozen.png|A Frozen Sting Bean ShrunkenStingBeanPvZH.jpg|Sting Bean being shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower StingBean20.PNG|Sting Bean as a profile picture for a Rank 20 player Old Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 8.34.51 PM.png|Sting Bean's old statistics Rank_20.jpeg|Sting Bean as a profile picture for a Rank 20 player Trivia *It is the second plant to have a name that is a pun on "string bean", with the first being the Spring Bean. *Its original description referenced the fact that it has the Bullseye trait. *It is the only bean plant that is in the class. *This is the only Amphibious plant that costs one sun. Category:Amphibious plants Category:Bullseye plants Category:Basic plants Category:Common plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Cards Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants